Technical Field
The present application relates to compensation of gain droop in power amplifiers, and in particular to compensation of gain droop in real time.
Related Art
Radio transmitters often include a power amplifier to boost the strength of transmitted signals. The transmitted signals may be encoded with one or more packets of data.